Sally K's Adventures
by RozaCourt
Summary: What would you do if you found out your dead sister was never really dead? And this sister happens to be the leader of the newest threat to the Bakugan world? Well, if you are Dan Kuso, you take her down and ask questions while doing so.
1. Chapter 1

**A couple of notes guys. **

**1.****This is like the story before my fic ****Movie Star Perfect****. **

**2.****Movie Star Perfect ****will be deleted soon because I want to redo it for later on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character Sally.**

Prologue: Dan

"Danny, Danny, Danny!" a small-ish voice chanted. I turned around and saw my little sister, Sally, running towards me. She bounced, and I easily caught her.

"Hey, Sal. You had fun in Rome?" She giggled as I gave her a bear hug.

"Yep. It was really pretty. Wish you could've come."

"I will next time. I had something to do that was very important this time around." She nodded in understanding. Sally has always been weirdly understanding for her age.

"Where's Shunnie? I wanna show you two something I found." I chuckled at her pet name for my friend.

"I'm right here. And didn't I say stop calling me that?"

"Shun!" In a flash, Sally was hugging Shun. I swear, those two like each other. They're too close otherwise.

"Sal, never leave me alone with Dan again. He did nothing but whine about you being gone for a full day. Couldn't get stuff done for 24 hours." I huffed as my sister giggled.

"You forgot to mention how I more than made up for it the next day."

"There's a reason for that." Sally outright laughed at that as I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Aw, I missed you guys!" She wrapped her arms around both of us. "My guys."

"We missed you too, Sally," we said together.

_BOOM_! Something went off somewhere in the house, knocking us onto the floor. Smoke instantly filled the room; as I coughed, I saw flames making their way into the room.

"Let's get out of here!" I yelled, climbing to my feet along with the other two.

"Wait, Mom is still upstairs!" Sally said, stopping halfway to the front door. Shun and I both reached out but missed her as she bounded up the steps. We started after her, but the stairs collapsed before we could get up to her. We reluctantly ran outside just as the fire department get here.

"Danny!" I looked up and saw Sally and Mom waving out the window of Mom's room.

"Hey, my sister and mother are up there!" I told the firemen, pointing up.

Soon, the firemen had a net ready underneath the window. Sally and Mom climbed out of the window and stood on the trellis underneath it. Just as they were about to jump, it collapsed. Mom slid down what was left of the structure to the net, but Sally wasn't so lucky.

"Sal!" Hands grabbed Shun and me as we attempted to run into the burning building.

"Dan! Shun!" came her agonized cry. Shun and I yelled as the house caved on itself and on Sally. As the fire continued on despite the firemen's efforts, my little sister's cries died out.

I finally just gave up. I dropped to my knees as silent tears streamed down my cheeks. After a moment, I brushed aside extended hands and ran away along with Shun. Nothing would ever be the same again.

That, the day Sally returned from Rome, was the day I lost my baby sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another note: I call the Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Dan and the crew) ****Brawlers. ****Other brawlers I call ****brawlers****. So if the word is capitalized, that means Dan and crew. Lower cased means others.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sally and the new threat.**

Chapter one: Dan

"_Sally_!" I shot up in bed, panting. I looked around my room s the effects of the dream wore off. '_Stupid dream_,' I thought.

"You had the same dream again?" my partner, Drago, asked from beside my computer. I sighed and lay back on my pillow.

"It won't go away. And it just started a week ago."

"Maybe it's a sign that she's still alive." I shook my head.

"I watched her fall into the flames. I listened to her cries as she got burned. The firemen said not even her bones survived that fire. She's long gone." I squeezed my eyes shut to fight back tears. I got enough of those five years ago.

A ding sounded from my computer, meaning somebody is requesting a chat with me. And there's only one other person that will be awake right now that would want to talk to me.

"Morning, Shun," I said as my long time friend's face appeared on my screen. He nodded as a greeting.

"I had it again."

"Me too. I haven't told Mom about it, though she's worried about me. I can't. Sal's… accident hit her worse than us put together."

"I know. I just wish my subconscious mind would stop making me relive it." I nodded in agreement. I've been wishing that as well.

"Should we tell the others?" I asked him.

"Let's wait a few more days before doing so. I have a feeling something is going to happen soon."

"Drago believes the dream means Sal is alive."

"No way possible," he said simply.

"I told him that."

~Line Break~

I walked through Bakugan City, taking my slow time to get to Bakugan Interspace. There's supposed to be a tournament starting today, but the Brawlers don't compete 'til the finals. I'm the final opponent due to my rank as number one.

"Look out!" a voice said right before I was tackled from behind. I fell to the ground but (fortunately) I was able to catch myself before my face slammed into the ground.

"Ow," I grumbled as I climbed back to my feet. I brushed my clothes off.

"I am sooo sorry! I'm trying to get to the tournament, and you just appeared out of nowhere!" a girl said. "Are you alright?" I gave her a smile.

"I'm fine. And I don't think you will make it to Bakugan Interspace by foot in time to sign in." She smiled.

"I have a motor bike nearby. That will get…."

"Susan, we have been waiting for you for over two hours!" The girl's smile instantly fell.

"I… I… I'm sorry! It will never happen again, I promise!" she stammered. I turned around and saw 10 people walking toward us. The one in the front, the girl who spoke that had on a hooded cape, seemed oddly familiar.

"You said that last time. I don't think you're up for this." The despair Susan felt was clear on her face.

"Oh please, SK! I _need _this!" She fell to her knees. "Please don't kick me out of the group!"

"I'll consider it." The leader looked me in the eye. Something about the pure brown color of her eyes made something flash behind my eyes. "Who's he to you?"

"Just someone I bumped into."

"Whatever. Let's go." The whole group spun around and took off running towards Bakugan Interspace.

By the time I arrived, the 2nd brawl was about to begin. I sat in my place beside Shun.

"Don't look now. But Sal has an older doppelganger that is brawling now," my friend muttered. I looked at the field and saw the oddly familiar girl on one side of the field.

"Dan, what took you so long to get here?" Julie asked, leaning forward in her chair that is behind mine.

"Yeah. You missed the whole first brawl," Runo added from her seat beside Julie. I shrugged and leaned back in my seat.

"Had an encounter with this group. Slowed me down."

"… must be related to our very own top ranked Dan! She is Sally Kuso!" At the sound of my sister's name, Shun and I looked up at the girl. She took off her hooded cape, revealing waist length hair the exact shade of my own.

"Sal," we whispered. Ignoring the others, we ran to the very edge of the field. Sure enough, the brawler was my little sister.

"Gatecard, set!" Sally set her card. "Bakugan, brawl! Let's show them how this done, Subterra Amy!"

A murmur ran through the stands as a Bakugan that looked like a cross between Drago and Percival stood. My little sister wagged her finger at her opponent (who I realized was Susan) in a 'Come hither' motion.

"Bakugan, brawl! Aquos Syrenoid, stand!"

"Gate card, open! Amy's World!" Sally jumped onto her Bakugan's shoulder as much of the field collapsed. Susan cried out as the platform under her broke.

"Susan!" Syrenoid dived after the fallen brawler, but when she moved the crumbled rock, nobody was there.

"In Amy's World, any brawler still standing on the platform is sent to a very horrible place!" The stands went completely silent at this. '_That cannot be good_,' I thought.

"What is this place?" Syrenoid asked, looking at Sally.

"The equivalent to the Doom Dimension. But don't worry, you're going to a much better place! In Amy's World, my opponent's G Power lowers to zero and Amy's is doubled! So, Syrenoid, you are about to have the honor of being added to my collection!"

"That is _not _an honor!"

"We'll see! Ability activate! Subterra Crusher!" Amy raised her hadn and a block of rock rose out of the ground. The Bakugan then spun around and kicked the block at Syrenoid, crushing the Aquos Bakugan. Syrenoid and Amy went into sphere mode; Sally caught both.

"Susan life gauge zero. Winner, Sally Kuso," the overhead voice said. The stands were silent as my sister walked away.

My baby sister is the enemy now.


End file.
